


Крижане серце 3

by Yasminsultan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasminsultan/pseuds/Yasminsultan
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

Минуло п'ять років після коронації Анни. Ерендел процвітає. Королева Анна та Крістоф, який після весілля отримав титул принца-консорта, щасливі разом. У стінах замку вже чотири роки звучить дитячий сміх. Це принцеса Еріка та принц Даніель цілими днями граються та пізнають світ.

Малюки успадкували все найкраще від батьків. Принц Даніель зовні найбільше був подібний на матір: руде волосся, великі бірюзово-блакитні очі та безліч веснянок. А характером вдався більше до батька - чесний, сміливий та скромний; хоча і від мами успадкував не мало: оптимізм і наполегливість.  
Принцеса Еріка, на відміну від Даніеля, зовні найбільше схожа на батька: світле волосся та світліша шкіра. Хоч мала спокійний погляд від батька, але характер як у матері - все хотіла дізнатись, скакала повсюди, постійно була на позитиві.

Ельза й надалі захищає чарівний ліс. Вона щаслива, бо знайшла себе, своє істинне призначення. Завдяки їй ліс та його народ процвітає, всі жителі щасливі. Але попри все Ельзі чогось бракує. Вона ще досі не пізнала, напевно, найпрекраснішого почуття в світі - кохання.

Олаф продовжував жити поряд з Анною. Він допомагав їм з Крістофом дбати про маленьких членів їхньої сім'ї. Часу проводив з ними не мало та допомагав пізнавати світ. Став для них так званою "сніговою нянею". І ніколи не переставав жартувати в будь-якій ситуації. 

Здавалося, б таким мав би бути щасливий кінець, але це тільки початок. Ніхто не міг припустити, що скоро їхнє життя перевернеться з ніг на голову.


	2. Chapter 2

Був звичайний вечір, дітлахи гралися у себе в кімнаті, а Анна вмовляла їх лягати спати. Це була повсякденна ситуація, але чомусь зараз це дуже нагадало Анні батьків, які були в такій же ситуації, як і вона. 

Від згадки про батьків стало важко на душі. Як Анна сумувала за ними. Вони загинули одинадцять років тому, але біль від їх втрати ніколи не минав. Вони покинули цей світ ще дуже рано. 

Анна пам'ятала кожен момент проведений з ними. А особливо як вона обняла їх на прощання зі словами: "До зустрічі за два тижні", вона тоді ще й не підозрювала, що це було востаннє. Якби ж вона знала що станеться, нізащо б не відпустила їх у цю лиховісну подорож. 

Іноді Анна замислювалась над тим, що би було, якби вони виявилися живими, як зраділи би тому, що Ельза навчилася керувати своїми силами та знайшла себе, як зраділи б онукам. 

Думаючи про батьків, сльози підступно виступили з її блакитних очей і полились по рум'яних щоках. "Ні, я повинна опанувати себе, я не можу дати волю сльозам" - заспокоювала себе Анна, вона не хотіла щоб діти бачили її в такому стані, не хотіла їх засмучувати. 

Але приховати сльози їй не вдалося, сподіваючись що діти не помітили їх, вона поспіхом вийшла з кімнати і попрямувала до своїх покоїв. Там вона впала на ліжко і почала плакати, так наче батьки загинули лише вчора, а не одинадцять років тому. Так вона й заснула. 

Крістоф, який лишився з дітьми, замітивши сльози коханої, розгублено дивився їй у слід поки вона не зникла за дверима. Від погляду дітей також нічого не вислизнуло. Але вони нічого не спитали в батька, бо по його виразу обличчя зрозуміли, що він сам не знав що сталося. Хоч їм було тільки по чотири роки, вони були дуже розумними та кмітливими для свого віку. Крістоф, щоб пом'якшити цей напружений момент, взявся розказувати дітлахам казку допоки вони не заснули. Він обережно переложив Даніеля на його ліжечко, вкрив Еріку, і тихенько вийшов з кімнати. 

Поки Крістоф прямував до головних покоїв він замислився над тим, що ж довело Анну до сліз. Йому не терпілося усе з'ясувати і якось зарадити, він розраховував, що зараз усе вивідає, але зайшовши до кімнати, він побачив що Анна вже спала, розкинувшись на ціле ліжко так що для нього місця там не залишилося. Звичайно, він не став її будити, а вирішив цієї ночі спати на дивані, який на щастя був у покоях, а вранці дізнатися що стало причиною сліз коханої. А до того як заснути, він ще довго спостерігав за тим як спить його дружина.


End file.
